iPod Challenge
by RoseJosephine
Summary: Lista de canciones: One of those (Crazy Girls)-Paramore, Kiss me-New Found Glory, First Date-Blink 182, I Don't Want to Miss a Thing-Aerosmith, The Only Exception-Paramore, My Immortal-Evanescence, Want you Back-Cher Lloyd, The Best Damn Thing-Avril Lavigne, This Love-Maroon 5 y Your Arms Around Me- Jens Lekman.Pequeña prueba para ver como me va antes de escribir un fic.Ayuda!


Después de tanto scrolling entre estas historias, descubrí que varios usuarios han hecho estos retos, de hecho, leí algunos y me pareció divertido unirme yo también y bueno, esto fue lo que salió:

**1-(One Of Those) Crazy Girls de Paramore **(Yo, personalmente me reí mucho con esta!)

Ella ya le había llamado cientos de veces, no queriendo aceptar el hecho de que todo haya terminado, él simplemente salió por la puerta de su apartamento dejándola sola.

Y ahí estaba ella, con sus cabellos rojizos despeinados y mojados debido a la fuerte lluvia; que justo a su llegada, se estaba deteniendo; de su ropa caían lo que parecían ser cascadas, estaba inmóvil frente a la puerta de la casa de su amado, todavía esperando respuesta luego de haber tocado el timbre miles de veces esperando respuesta. Estaba segura de que podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Sin pensarlo mucho llevo su mano derecha a su bolsillo, sacando un puñado de llaves que en el silencio del ambiente tintineaban con fuerza. Desesperadamente buscó una llave en especial, una que ella había tenido la oportunidad de copiar sin que él se diera cuenta. La introdujo en el cerrojo y la puerta emitió un chirrido que produjo eco en todo el interior.

Todo estaba apagado, vacío, solo. Él no estaba. Cerró la puerta de golpe tras ella corriendo hasta su habitación sin importar que dejara un camino de huellas mojadas a su paso. A grandes zancadas llegó al closet del chico, lo abrió con fuerza, tomando una de las chaquetas. Sólo quería oler su esencia una vez más.

-No soy una de esas chicas locas, no soy una de esas chicas locas, no soy una de esas chicas locas…-Se repetía rápidamente a sí misma.

**2-Kiss Me Cover de New Found Glory **

El sol apenas se escondía en el horizonte provocando un un tono naranja en las nubes, ese tono naranja que ella tenía en su cabellos, que a medida que corrían entre el verde pasto de primavera se movía armónicamente al ritmo de sus acelerados pasos.

Ella lo tomaba de la mano mientras avanzaban por el camino en el que ella le guiaba. La noche estaba llegando y la luna que estaba empezando a aparecer era su única fuente de luz en ese momento, hasta que Ash divisó una antigua casita del árbol.

Al verla, ella solo se detuvo en seco, recordando como cuando sus hermanas la molestaban y deseaba desahogarse a solas iba a refugiarse ahí, era su único escape de la realidad. La casa, debido al tiempo pasado estaba deteriorada, la madera gastada y algo débil.

Ash puso su mano en el hombro de ella, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones para posar su mirada esmeralda sobre la de él. Misty tomó las manos de él y las posó sobre su cintura encima de su vestido, al tiempo que posaba las de ella en los hombros de él, como si fueran a bailar el vals.

El silencio se rompió cuando ella empezó a tararear y moverse de un lado a otro lentamente y él se le unió. Una sonrisa leve se formó en su rostro cuando ella removió su gorra dejando ver su despeinado cabello negro, la gorra tocó el suelo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada, sólo mirarse uno al otro mientras ella posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de él y el espacio entre ellos dos se acortaba dando lugar a un dulce beso.

**3-First Date de Blink 182**

Le temblaban las manos. El sonido de la gente conversando y el tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos lo ponía más nervioso de la cuenta, debía esperarla pero su ansiedad lo estaba desesperando. Empezó a hacer círculos con su dedo índice sobre el caro mantel, cabizbajo pensando lo peor. Se mantuvo así unos instantes hasta que decidido miró hacia la puerta principal del restaurante una última vez antes de marcharse y ahí estaba ella, luciendo elegante con su cabello recogido y un vestido _strapless _negro ceñido al cuerpo y sus labios color carmesí diciéndole con la mano el número de personas que habrían en su mesa al mesero que la recibió. En cuanto el mesero le señaló cual era su mesa, miró a Ash y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa que lo hizo derretirse por dentro. Un torbellino de preguntas atravesaron su mente, ¿estará bien tomarle de la mano?, ¿le gustará su estúpido cabello?, ¿podría creerle que no sabía que usar?; su último pensamiento fue que debía hacer que eso durara por siempre.

**4-I Don't Want To Miss a Thing de Aerosmith**

La habitación estaba bañada en oscuridad y la única fuente de luz era la luz de la plateada luna. Debajo de las sábanas yacía dormida Misty, atrapada entre los brazos de Ash que sólo se limitaba a mirarla respirar, a mirarla tan pacificamente dormida, podía permanecer así toda la noche. Quería que eso durara para siempre.

Y aunque estaba dormida, algo soñaba que la hizo sonreír, Ash se preguntó si él sería la razón de su felicidad palpitante incluso cuando estaba dormidas, que estaría soñando, si sería él a quién ve.

Se prometió atesorar cada momento a su lado, se resistía a caer dormido él también, no quería cerrar sus ojos, no quería dormirse, porque aunque soñara con ella, la extrañaría, extrañaría esa cercanía, su corazón latiendo al lado del suyo.

**5-The Only Exception de Paramore**

Sentada en frente de su ventana, pensativa, mirando al horizonte; recordaba la vez que su madre tuvo una fuerte pelea con su padre. Él abandonó la casa ese día y su madre prometió nunca olvidarse de eso. Ese día ella prometió dejar de creer en el amor ya que era imposible que existiera tal cosa.

Ella muy dentro de sí sabía que era cierto, nunca duraba, siempre había vivido así, manteniendo una distancia considerable entre los chicos que le gustaban, para no enamorarse y se había jurado que estaba contenta con su soledad ya que ninguno de ellos había logrado pobrar que valiera el riesgo.

Pero había uno sólo. Una sola persona en su vida a la que no había podido resistirse, de la que no pudo alejarse, una de la que no pudo evitar enamorarse. Sonrió levemente a la llegada de ese pensamiento. Tenía una fiel atadura con la realidad pero no podía ignorar lo que la vida le había puesto en frente, necesitaba una prueba de que no era un sueño. El timbre sonó haciendola salir de sus pensamientos.

Al abrir la puerta obtuvo su prueba,ahí estaba, en frente de ella. Su única excepción.

**6-My Immortal de Evanescence**

Ese día. Lo había visto de la mano de la hermana de Gary. Y luego la besó. Sintió su corazón romperse, huyó a su casa, con el corazón en pedazos maldiciendose por no habersele declarado antes. Estaba cansada de que le sucediera siempre lo mismo, sus miedos infantiles le ganaron la batalla de nuevo, deseaba que se fuera de su vida sin una plabra más, solo su presencia le dolía.

Sentía que esas heridas durarían en sanar, ese dolor era demasiado real, habría cosas que el tiempo no borraría. Se sentó en la esquina de su cama pensando en cuantas veces ella le había secado las lágrimas, esa mano que ella de una forma u otra sostuvo por años.

**7-Want you back de Cher Lloyd **(Algo de Pop!)

Misty se había aburrido de estar con Ash, siendo tan infantil todavía y la forma en que la tenía atada a él le fastidiaba. Una ocasión un impulso la hizo terminar con él, el pensamiento de Ash por verlo llorar por una chica por primera vez le emocionaba un poco.

La chica fuerte en ella se apoderó de todos sus pensamientos hasta el día que lo vió entrar con Melody al restaurante que frecuentaba antes con ella, eso la enfureció. Todo lo que solía hacer con ella lo hacía con Melody. La forma de ella de lucir esos viejos y feos jeans le hacía hervir la sangre, algo despertó en Misty. ¿Eran celos? Ella lo negaba. No pensaba que Ash hubiera meditado todo antes, por lo que le habían contado, él seguía lamentando la ruptura.

Misty empezó a sentir la necesidad de volver a estar con él, nadie más lo podía tener, al fin y al cabo ella lo había tenido primero. Y haría todo para tenerlo de vuelta.

**8-The Best Damn Thing de Avril Lavigne**

Cuando él la dejó, olvidó su tristeza porque su orgullo le ganó. En varias ocasiones llegó a la casa de Misty oliendo al perfume de su exnovia. Ella debía pagar siempre las cuentas en los restaurantes. Cuando al subirse al auto no le abría la puerta como un caballero.

Es más, luego de eso consiguió a otra chica idéntica a ella. ¡IDÉNTICA!. Pero le gustase o no, aunque se parezcan, no era lo mismo.

Ella sabía que nunca conseguiría conseguir a alguien mejor, era mejor maldita cosa que sus ojos habían visto.

**9-This Love de Maroon 5**

Estaba tan embriagado en sus recuerdos que no reconoció el fuego quemandose en los ojos de Misty, el caos que controlaba su mente. Estaba callado. Sin decir una sola palabra, sentado debajo de un arból abrazando sus piernas, mientras Pikachu lo observaba preocupado. El pensamiento de que el corazón de Misty se rompió justo frente a él lo torturaba. Ese amor le hacía daño.

Ella se había despedido veces antes pero ese ''Adiós'' que susurró en su oído antes de irse para siempre y nunca volver, hacía eco en su cabeza.

**10-Your Arms Around Me de Jens Lekman**

Estaban los dos de pie, de diferentes bordes de la piscina del gimnasio, mirándose con complicidad. Misty le hizo un ademán para que saltara con ella. Era su último día juntos antes de que él partiera de Cuidad Celeste y seguir su viaje.

Ash le sonrió en signo de aprobación y en sincronía saltaron juntos a la piscina. Misty dio un par de vueltas dentro del agua hasta llegar a su objetivo tomó a Ash de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella para culminar con un beso. Se esforzaban por permanecer dentro excepto para tomar aire. Ash la abrazó estrujandola contra él y empezó a girar dentro del agua ella le correspondío el abrazo mientras le ayudaba a seguir girando. Era una escena mágica. La ropa salía de sus cuerpos y flotaba por su propia cuenta hasta llegar al fondo.

En ésta última me inspiré en la película _Whip It!_ En la escena en donde la protagonista y su novio hacen eso mismo que describo y la canción suena de fondo. En cuanto sonó la canción en mis auriculares se me vino a la mente la escena y no pude contener las ganas de escribir! Gracias por leer hasta aquí (ya que muchos lectores no lo hacen) **Por cada review que no dejen un pollito muere! **Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos!

Rose Josephine


End file.
